Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World
Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World (or Fantastic Beasts: Cases) is a mobile hidden object game available on Android and iOS devices, developed by Mediatonic and published by WB GamesBusinesswire - Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Announces Fantastic Beasts™: Cases From The Wizarding World for Mobile Devices. Players take on the role of a new recruit for the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, who investigates mysteries involving magical beastsMuggleNet - Is a “Fantastic Beasts” Mobile Game on Its Way?. The player's character is partnered with Mathilda Grimblehawk, a fellow employee in the Beast Division, to solve cases that centre around the uncovering and protection of magical beasts. Gameplay requires the player to find hidden objects, cast spells, brew potions, and identify beasts to solve the mystery. The various cases take the player to familiar locations in the wizarding world, such as the Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, as well as to other unfamiliar ones. Characters Main characters * Mathilda Grimblehawk's partner, whom the player controls, and whose name is chosen by the player * Mathilda Grimblehawk, a fellow investigator from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures * Cerberus Langarm, an officer from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement * Omar Abasi, a Healer working for St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries * Sage Bragnam, a historian working for the Ministry of Magic * Gethsemane Prickle, a herbologist and potioneer * Myra Curio, an employee of the Muggle Liaison Office Recurring characters * Laura Thorn, a Muggle monster hunter in search of magical beasts * Leaky Cauldron's bartender Case-specific characters * Gordon Horton, Keeper for the Chudley Cannons * Percival Shacklehorn, a wizard adventurer * Don Harrison, a Muggle foreman * Bethany Harrison, Don Harrison's daughter * Winifred Whittle, an advocate for the protection of fairy habitats * Magnus, a centaur * Landlord of the Siren's Rest pub * Bilius Finbok, a Ministry of Magic employee * Sara Farnham, Finbok's Muggle neighbour * Astor Bellchant, a wizard from the prominent Bellchant family * Michael Babatola, a Muggle nurse at St David's Hospital * Philbert Chivers, an eccentric wizard * Silas Crump, a petty criminal and Langarm's pet peeve * Humphrey Balsamo, a shop assistant at Slug & Jiggers * Jeremiah Garnet, a reporter for the Wizarding Wireless Network * Gwendoline Babcocke, a vendor at The Magic Neep * Eustace Fawley, a Hufflepuff student from the Fawley family * Brunhilde Stokke, a witch part of the Wizengamot Synopses of cases * Case 1: Something in the Air - The Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, Gordon Horton, was found injured on the Cannons' training grounds; Grimblehawk and her partner are tasked to identify the mystery attacker. * Case 2: The Smell of Fear - The Leaky Cauldron was devastated by an unknown beast, prompting the search for, and relocation of, the creature. * Case 3: Out of the Woods - Muggle construction workers, led by foreman Don Harrison, were attacked when beginning their construction project on a forest home to magical species. The situation warranted action from the Beast Division. * Case 4: Into the Deep - Grimblehawk and her partner set off to investigate attacks on the Muggle owner of the Siren's Rest pub by a magical aquatic creature. * Case 5: Trouble Brewing - Wizard''' Bilius Finbok was reported to have disappeared from his home, while the Ministry of Magic had also received reports of a strange affliction plaguing Muggle livestock. * '''Case 6: A Filthy Business - Prompted by the disappearance of wizard Philbert Chivers and complaints of wailing sounds from toilets received by the Muggle Liaison Office, Grimblehawk and her partner set off to investigate the sewers of London for beastly activity - Case 6: A Filthy Business, Act 1. * Case 7: Flames of Attraction - After a mysterious fire broke out in Hogwarts' boathouse, Grimblehawk and her partner are tasked to investigate. * Case 8: Trial and Error - The influential witch Brunhilde Stokke complain that the Beast Division has not yet solved the case about the beast ransacking her house. Grimblehawk and her partner search for the lost file in the Ministry of Magic leading to a new case. * Case 9: Cloke and Dagger * Case 10: Counting Sheep Spells Playable spells * Scourgify, the Scouring Charm, often used to clean up dirty objects to reveal clues * Reparo, the Mending Charm, frequently used to put broken clues back together for analysis * Alohomora, ''the Unlocking Charm, used on locked receptacles like trunks or chests * ''Obliviate, the Memory Charm, to be cast on Muggles inadvertently involved in the wizarding cases * Tergeo, ''for collecting liquids or cleaning them up * ''Revelio, to reveal the contents of more complex devices Mentioned only * Silencing Charm, mentioned in a Ministry notice on Fwoopers * Confundus Charm, mistakenly used by the Leaky Cauldron's bartender on a portrait - Case 2: The Smell of Fear * Portaberto, used by Officer Langarm at a secret Owlery - Case 5: Trouble Brewing, Act 3 * Expulso, ''only partially incanted by Langarm - Case 5: Trouble Brewing, Act 4 * Stunning Spell, used to subdue a Runespoor - Case 5: Trouble Brewing, Act 4 (task list indicates sending the Stunned Runespoor to Sage for examination) * ''Lumos, used by Grimblehawk while investigating sewers in London See also *Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World Wiki, another wikia dedicated to the game. Notes and references es:Animales Fantásticos: Casos del Mundo Mágico fr:Fantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World ru:Фантастические твари: следствие ведут маги Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Mobile games (real-world)